The present disclosure relates generally to couplings, more specifically to trim clips, and particularly to trim clips with lateral float capability that are useful for fastening panels to structural parts, and even more particularly are useful in the automotive industry.
An existing trim clip useful for fastening a panel to a structural part includes a one-piece clip having a double flange arrangement on a deformable body, where the first flange seats against the structural part after the deformable body is pushed through a hole therein, and the panel also having a hole therein is sandwiched between the first and second flanges.
Another existing trim clip useful for fastening a panel to a structural part includes a two-piece clip having a similar double flange arrangement and deformable body as discussed above, but with a push pin that is axially driven through a hole in the center of the clip to flair out legs of the deformable body on the underside of the structural part once the clip body is pushed through a hole in the structural part. As with the first trim clip, the panel includes a hole for receiving the trim clip, which captivates the panel between the double flanges of the trim clip.
While existing trim clips are suitable for their intended purpose, if the holes in the panel and the structural part do not line up within a required positional tolerance, the result may be any one of: deformation of the trim part; misalignment of the trim part with respect to the structural part; or, lack of full engagement of the clip in the locating hole of the structural part.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a trim clip arrangement that overcomes these drawbacks.